


God Damn You're Beautiful

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck loves to take care of his boys, Christopher knew his dad loved Buck before Eddie did, Eddie finally get his shit together, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making out while drunk, Sexual thoughts, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Eddie has finally come to terms with the way he feels about Buck. Now every time they are together or near each other, he is clumsier, he loses his thoughts and he feels like he can’t breathe. How long will Eddie be able to keep his feelings to himself, and what will it take for him to finally admit that he’s fallen for his best friend?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 46
Kudos: 453





	1. Prologue: When Eddie came to terms with his feelings

Eddie wasn’t blind, he had always been able to see that Buck was an attractive guy. Every since the first time they met, it was something about those bright blue eyes and that smile. They fought at first and he thought Buck hated him, then they got close and Buck became his best friend. They teased each other like brothers and they argued like a married couple. They hung out all the time and Buck was so amazing with Christopher from the very beginning. He never saw Christopher take such a liking to someone who wasn’t family. Eddie didn't realize at the time that he had romantic feelings for Buck.

Losing Shannon had been hard and Eddie felt like he was digging himself into that same hole that he had once been in when Christopher was a baby. Felt he wasn’t good enough for Shannon, that's why she wanted a divorce, so why would he be good enough for anyone else? He was messed up, he was reckless, he did a lot of stupid things. Yet Buck had been there to help him through it, much like any best friend would, even when Eddie was pushing him away. Buck stuck around. 

Then Buck was stuck under that firetruck, scared and hurt. Eddie was terrified in that moment and he had just wanted to run to Buck's side and help him. Still he didn't realize just what he was feeling, he told himself it was only fear for his best friend's life. However it wasn’t until the tsunami, after he thought Buck had lost his son, that had hit him deep. Someone he trusted the most had lost his son, but then he found that Buck had gone everywhere looking for Christopher, never giving up trying to find him. That was when it all set in. Eddie didn’t just see Buck as a best friend anymore, he saw him as more than that. He was in love with him. It was hard for him to handle not only because he was afraid of being hurt again after everything with Shannon. It was also because he had never looked at another guy that way, hell he thought he was straight for 32 years. Then Buck came into his life and well turns out Eddie wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. So on top of realizing he loved his best friend, he was dealing with his sexuality awakening as well. 

When Buck filed that stupid lawsuit, he was pissed at him because Christopher (and himself) missed him so much and wanted him around, Eddie needed him and he wasn't there. Buck's apology and one look into those blue eyes, those big blue adorable puppy dog eyes and Eddie was able to forgive him and they got close all over again. Close enough that Eddie felt his heart speeding up every time Buck came around and every time Buck brushed his shoulder or his hand, the air was taken from his lungs and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Everything had changed. To top it off, Buck was constantly sending him mixed signals. One minute he swore the guy was flirting with him and the next he was calling him “bro”. It didn’t make sense. 

Now with Christmas finally over, Eddie was thankful that he had gotten away without being trapped under the mistletoe, especially since Buck had been carrying that plant around all evening at the station. He tried to be as calm as he could during what Buck and Athena had planned, he didn’t need Christopher seeing him acting funny. In reality, Christopher already knew something was going on, he was a smart kid after all. But now, now with a new year ahead of them all, Eddie didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to stick around and be just another friend to Buck before he broke down and just screamed it out. 

The worst thing of all, Eddie was absolutely terrified that once he was happy again, that he would end up losing Buck just like he had lost Shannon. And he never wanted to lose Buck. Three near death scares had been enough for a lifetime, he couldn't deal with much more. 


	2. A Brand New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s back to work for Station 118 and being the first of the year, what can go wrong? The 118 deals with a car accident and later an apartment fire where Buck makes a heroic act that causes Eddie to almost have a heart attack.

January 1st, it was a Wednesday morning and it was Eddie’s first shift in the new year. His tia was watching Christopher until he went back to school on Monday, leaving Eddie to head back to work and run into the one person that he both wanted to see and didn’t want to see. He hesitantly made his way into the station and he spotted Buck talking with Chimney, so he headed to the locker room to get dressed. It wasn’t even seconds later that Buck caught sight of Eddie and followed him into the locker room. 

“Hey man.” Buck smiled. 

Eddie jumped and pulled on his LAFD t-shirt before turning around to face Buck. Seeing those blue eyes staring at him, his heart rate picked up. God damn he was beautiful. 

“H-Hey Buck.”

“Are you alright? Your face is all red, you’re not sick are you?”

“I-I’m fine. Just tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Alright well I was just going to ask how your New Years went.”

“Oh um it was fine I guess. Chris and I mostly played a bunch of games and watched some movies but he fell asleep before midnight, I did too actually.”

“Sounds fun, I didn’t do much with Chim and Maddie. I kind of felt like that third wheel, you know? So I left around 10, I didn’t want to see them kissing anyways.” Buck laughed.

Eddie laughed slightly. “Yeah I get that.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Buck asked, taking a step closer to Eddie, placing his hand on the older man’s forehead. 

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat and all he could do was nod. Just then the bell went off, signaling that they had a call. While Buck rushed off, Eddie took a moment to compose himself and regain his breath. He joined the others at the truck and like always he was stuck sitting next to Buck. He used to love that but ever since his feelings came to light, everything was different. He couldn’t even look at his best friend without feeling butterflies in his stomach. The seats were so close together, than when Eddie did take his seat, his shoulder bumped against Buck’s and their thighs were touching. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it as someone else and managed to keep his breathing steady. _Come on Eddie you’re at work. You need to focus on the task at hand._

Once Bobby pulled up at the scene, Eddie could see that it was a car accident, a severe one involving several different vehicles. Immediately he thought back to Shannon and he went into full on firefighter mode. 

“Alright Buck, Eddie, let’s get into those cars. You know what to do.”

Buck grabbed the jaws and with Eddie’s help they got into the cars easily. Hen and Chim took over from there, stabilizing the worst victim but the person who had caused the whole thing, was pronounced dead at the scene. It was always sad when they lost someone. Everyone else involved luckily escaped with only minor injuries. 

They were heading back to the station when they got another call about a fire this time, happening on the third story of an apartment in downtown LA. Station 118 was the closest and therefore they were the ones to respond to the scene. 

“Buck and Eddie you two head in first and try and see if you can find anyone inside. They claim to have cleared everyone but we need to make sure. I’ll send in some of the others behind you. Hen, Chimney you will be with me. We have to work fast before that fire spreads. Everyone get to work.”

Eddie headed into the building first and Buck was right behind him, as were three other groups of two from their station. Buck and Eddie worked their way up to the third floor where the fire had supposedly started. The smoke surrounded them halfway up from the second floor, meaning the fire was spreading quicker than they thought. 

“Hello? LAFD, if you can hear me call out.” Eddie spoke, glancing around as they went through each room.

Chimney and Hen started working with some others to get the fire under control which wasn’t too easy because it was spreading quickly. Suddenly Buck heard a voice from the top of the stairs. 

“Eddie I think someone is still left on the fourth floor, come on we have to go and check.”

“Come in Diaz and Buckley.” Bobby’s voice sounded through his radio.

“We’re here Bobby. We’re making our way to the fourth floor, we think someone might still be up there.” Eddie said.

“Alright stay safe you two and report back if you find anyone.”

“Will do cap.” Buck said. 

Buck took the lead this time and headed up the stairs first. Eddie was right behind him, doing his best not to check Buck out, however it was hard when the younger man’s ass was literally in his face. Buck began to look around for anyone when he spotted a small girl who couldn’t be more than 5 years old. 

“Hey sweetie, my name is Buck and this is my friend Eddie.”

“What’s your name?” Eddie asked her.

“Savannah.”

“Well Savannah, we need to get you out of here, alright?” Buck said.

“No my puppy is still in my room. She wouldn’t come when I called her and then I lost my mommy.” Savannah frowned.

“Alright sweetie, Eddie here is going to get you out and I’ll find your puppy, okay?” Buck smiled.

“Uh how about no. I’m not leaving you here Buck.” Eddie said, shaking his head.

“You have no choice Eds, she’s inhaling too much smoke. Just go, I’ll be right behind you.”

Eddie knew it was stupid to leave Buck on his own but at the same time, he knew Buck was right. So he did what he was supposed to do, he got Savannah out of the building safe and she was taken by paramedics to make sure she would be alright. Eddie turned back to the building, wanting to race back inside but Bobby was keeping him back. It was too dangerous to go back in. _Come on Buck move your ass and get out of there. Come on Buck._ The longer that Buck remained in the building, the more freaked out and anxious Eddie was getting. The fire was spreading more as other members on the 118 went inside to assist Hen and Chimney. 

Meanwhile back inside, Buck had started calling out to the dog and finally he heard the faintest bark. He made his way down the hall carefully and entered a room to see a small teacup yorkie huddled in the corner. 

“Here girl, come here. I know it’s scary but I’m going to get you outta here.”

The small dog looked at Buck before it crawled out of the corner and made its way towards him. Buck carefully picked her up and gave her some pets to calm her down. The smoke was finally beginning to go down now and so he believed that Hen and Chim much have gotten the fire under control. Buck took his time to head down three flights of stairs and soon he was exiting the building. 

Eddie looked up when Buck finally came out of the building. No more than a second after Chrimney had taken the dog, Eddie was at Buck’s side, hugging him. Buck didn’t resist, instead he happily hugged back while Eddie had to hold himself back from just kissing Buck senseless. 

“You good?” Buck asked.

“S-Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Buck laughed. “I’m okay man, I’m safe. If it makes you feel better I’ll let Hen check me over.”

Eddie nodded as he awkwardly pulled back from the hug and moved away from Buck, his face turning almost as red as the firetrucks.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t do it again.”

Buck smiled as he nodded and headed over to where Hen and Chimney were. Eddie let out a small sigh just as Bobby walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Eddie jumped and turned his head. 

“You need to talk to someone Eddie. I don’t want it interfering with your job.”

“What are you talking about Cap?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Bobby spoke, gesturing towards Buck.

“It’s that obvious?” Eddie blushed.

Bobby chuckled. “You’ve been looking at him like a lovesick puppy for over a year now, I’m guessing you finally figured out your feelings?”

Eddie blushed harder, nodding his head. “I don’t know what to do… he’s my best friend Cap. I can't risk losing him.”

“Exactly, he’s your best friend Eddie. Sometimes if we’re lucky enough, our soulmate and our best friend is the same person.”

Eddie was left speechless as Bobby walked off. It actually did feel good to tell someone about how he felt, now if only he had the guts to tell Buck. 


	3. Buckley-Diaz Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christopher’s favourite day of the week, Saturday! Which means pizza, a movie, and time spent with his dad and his Buck. Later Buck and Eddie have an interesting evening after Chris is in bed and Christopher wakes up the next morning to his favourite breakfast; Pancakes!

A week and a half later, it was already January 11th and it was Saturday night movie night at the Diaz household. Like always, Christopher wanted Buck to come over and Eddie could never say no to his son. So Buck had come by with everyone’s favourite pizza and some beer for once Chris was in bed after the movie ended around 8 or 9. 

“Bud, why don’t you get a movie picked out while your dad and I get plates and stuff.” Buck smiled.

“Okay Buck.” Christopher smiled. 

Once Netflix was on the kids account, Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Eddie’s heartbeat picked up as he glanced down at their connected hands, pulling away once they were in the kitchen. 

“Talk to me, we promised no more secrets.”

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked, refusing to make eye contact.

“Come on man, you think I don’t know when something is going on with my best friend? Did I do something to upset you again? You’ve barely been talking to me anymore.” Buck frowned.

“I’m sorry man, I guess that I just have a lot on my mind. But I promise that if something is wrong I’ll talk to you.”

“Alright, I just wanted to make sure.”

Buck grabbed some napkins and paper plates while Eddie got Christopher a glass of milk and two glasses of water for him and Buck. They set everything on the coffee table and looked at the tv to see just what Christopher had picked out.

“I picked Brave.” Christopher smiled.

“Good choice, Merida is a very strong and independent girl.” Eddie smiled.

“Just like auntie Maddie and auntie Hen!”

“Yeah just like them.” Buck smiled. “Don’t forget auntie Athena though.”

Christopher giggled while Buck and Eddie got settled on each side of him. The movie began and about halfway through, one of the pizzas was mostly gone but Eddie paused the movie when he noticed Christopher. His son was fast asleep with his head resting on Buck’s arm. The sight had to be the cutest thing that Eddie had ever seen. He just wanted to take a picture. 

“I got him Eds.” Buck whispered. 

Eddie watched as Buck took his sleeping son and got him put in bed. He was thankful he had gotten Christopher to put his pajamas on before the movie. Buck tucked Christopher into bed and kissed his head, Eddie watching like the lovesick puppy he was and now this was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Eddie said his goodnights to Chris as well, turning off the lights and following Buck to the living room. They cleaned everything up, putting leftover pizza into the fridge, empty cups in the sink, and paper plates into the garbage. 

“You staying the night?” Eddie asked, opening a beer and passing it to Buck.

“I may as well. We don’t work tomorrow and it’s easier if I stayed. I still have clothes in your guest room?”

“Yep, I think you have more clothes here than I do.” Eddie laughed as he led them back to the living room, not wanting a repeat like the last time they were alone in a kitchen with some beer. 

A case and a half of beer later, Buck and Eddie were settled back on the couch watching some weird show that they had found on TV. However drunk Buck was also a horny Buck and he had his sight set on Eddie. He scooted closer and Eddie’s breath hitched when he felt a hand on his thigh. Now Eddie wasn’t that drunk, he was tipsy though. He turned his head, gulping as his hazel eyes looked into lustful blue ones. Before Eddie’s mind had the chance to catch up, Buck’s lips were on his. Eddie felt like his entire body had just exploded into one giant flame, one that Buck was fueling. Eddie kissed back gasping when the hand on his thigh squeezed and moved up closer to his crotch, Buck using the opportunity to press his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Before long, Buck was seated on Eddie’s lap as they made out on the couch, grinding their erections together. Eddie pushed Buck off him and the pair stumbled to Eddie’s room, their shirts being lost in the process. Eddie knew he should have stopped this after the first kiss, Buck was drunk after all but he didn’t want it to stop. This was everything he had been wanting. As soon as they were on Eddie’s bed, both of them were fast asleep with their pants undone, Buck half on top of Eddie. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

Sunday morning, Eddie woke up around 7:30 with a small headache, all the memories from last night flooding his brain. He glanced down and saw Buck with his arm slung over his body. His cheeks flushed as he maneuvered himself out of bed and threw on his shirt. In the process he did wake up Buck, who was a pretty light sleeper

“Eddie?” Buck groaned.

Eddie turned around and met Buck’s sleepy gaze. “Yes Buck?”

“What happened last night? Why am I in your bed?”

“Um you don’t remember anything?”

“Just drinking and watching tv, everything after that is one big blur.”

“Oh well we were both almost passed out, so I got us back to my room and you fell asleep in my bed.”

“Alright makes sense but why am I shirtless?”

Eddie shrugged. “I have no idea,” he lied. “You must have shed it sometime in the night.”

Buck nodded. “Hey Eds, mind if I take a shower?”

“No go ahead. I’ll have some water for you when you get out. You can grab an Advil or anything you want to take for your headache, from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Bring me one too, please.”

Eddie headed out to the kitchen to work on breakfast before Christopher woke up, putting the coffee on first thing. Suddenly his mind was flooded with images of Buck in the shower. Sure he had caught the occasional glance of Buck naked before in the showers at the station, but this was different. He was imagining himself in that shower too, Buck down on his knees, letting him fuck his mouth as he pleased. Eddie let out a small groan, quickly realizing that he was getting an erection. He closed his eyes and thought about something gross that made his hard on disappear, and just in time. He glanced up as Buck walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, sitting low on his hips. Eddie’s eyes trailed down that muscled chest and abs before Buck’s voice snapped his out of his daydream. 

“So what’s for breakfast?” Buck asked, clearly seeing Eddie checking him out, though not saying anything as he took the Advil for his headache.  
“Oh um well it’s Sunday and Sunday is pancake day remember?” Eddie spoke quickly, taking an Advil as well.   
Buck nodded. “Oh yeah that’s right. Well come on man let’s get to it. Oh and next time take a picture, it will last longer,” he winked and smirked, pulling on the t-shirt he had in his hand. 

Eddie’s cheeks flushed and he avoided Buck’s gaze as they made pancakes. By the time they were finishing up, both men could hear the sound of Christopher’s crutches clicking down the hallway. 

“Good morning mijo.” Eddie smiled.   
“Morning Daddy… Buck you’re still here!” Christopher giggled.   
“I sure am bud. Your dad and I made pancakes.” Buck smiled. “You help your dad set the table while I finish up.”

Christopher was more than happy to set the plates on the table along with utensils. Eddie grabbed maple syrup and butter, sitting them on the table. He filled a glass with orange juice for Chris while pouring the coffee into two mugs for himself and Buck. 

“Dad, can we go to the zoo today? Pretty please.”   
Eddie smiled. “Sure bud, we can go to the zoo.”  
“Buck’s coming too?”  
“Yeah kiddo, I’m coming too. I love the zoo!” Buck grinned.   
“Yay! Best Sunday Ever!” Christopher smiled.  
“You said it right bud.” Eddie laughed and smiled. 


	4. A Trip to the San Diego Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie take Christopher for an exciting day at the zoo.

After breakfast dishes has been cleaned up, Eddie went to get dressed. Since Buck was already mostly dressed, he went to help Christopher, but only if he needed it. He knew that Chris didn’t like help unless he asked for it. By the time that Eddie had fixed his hair and threw on jeans and a tee, Buck and Christopher were already at the door with their shoes on. He also noticed that Buck had changed out of the sweats and into a pair of jeans. 

“You’re slow daddy.” Christopher giggled. 

“Did Buck help you get ready, mijo?”

Christopher nodded. “I asked him to. I’m really excited about the zoo!”

Eddie chuckled. “Alright, well let’s go,” he smiled and slipped on his shoes. 

“My jeep or your truck?” Buck asked. 

“Your jeep is easier.” Eddie replied

Eddie helped Christopher into the back of Buck’s jeep and made sure that his son put on the seatbelt. Buck drove them to the San Diego Zoo which was a long two hour drive but Christopher was good the entire time. By the time they arrived, it was just after 10:30. 

“Now bud, do you remember the three rules?” Eddie asked his son once they arrived. 

Christopher nodded. “Always stay with you or Buck, don’t wander off, and don’t take any food that may be offered to me by a stranger.”

“Good, that’s right. If we have time we’ll stop at the gift shop before we come home.” Eddie smiled. 

While Eddie was getting Christopher out, Buck went on ahead and paid for the three of them to get in. Eddie was really glad that Buck was there with him because it would be easier to keep track of Christopher in the crowd of people. 

“Alright buddy, where would you like to go first?” Buck asked with a smile. 

“The tigers!” Christopher smiled. 

“Oh you want to see them? Why when you have one right here. Rawr!” Buck grinned, acting like a tiger as he poked the eight year olds side. 

Christopher giggled and moved away from Buck. “Buck you’re not a tiger!” 

“Whatever you say bud.” Buck laughed, looking at Eddie and winking. 

Eddie’s cheeks heated up and he looked down. Why did Buck keep winking at him? He knew it was meant to be playful teasing between best friends but he saw it as more. He let Buck take the lead with Christopher walking next to him, taking up the rear himself. He hoped the blush would fade from his face but from where he was, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to Buck’s ass. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and was so distracted that he didn’t realize they were already at the tiger exhibit. He only figured it out when he smacked into Buck who had stopped walking. 

“You alright Eds? I think you may need some glasses.” Buck teased him. 

Eddie’s face grew hot again. “Shut up man, I was um just thinking and not paying attention…” 

“Thinking about what?”

“Nothing important.”

Eddie quickly turned his attention to Chris, who was admiring the tigers in their habitat. Good thing there was a glass window between them and the animals before Chris was right up at the glass, both hands pressed against it. Eddie pulled out his phone and he snapped a picture, then walked over as did Buck. 

“Chris, look up and say cheese.” Buck smiled. 

Christopher turned his head and smiled when he saw Buck holding out his phone. Buck snapped the picture of the three of them. 

“Now that’s a cute one.” Buck smiled.

“What would you like to see next mijo?” Eddie asked. 

“Pandas?” Christopher asked. 

“Sure, let’s head on over there. According to the map that I was given, if we just follow the path up ahead we should come to them soon.” Buck said. 

This time Eddie walked on the other side of Christopher as they followed Buck. He had the map and so he was the one who would be leading them to each animal that Chris wanted to see. It took them about ten minutes before they reached where the pandas were. Chris went right up to the glass again and began to admire the black and white mammals. 

“Daddy, Buck, look at the pandas!” 

“We see them mijo. They sure are cute.” Eddie smiled. 

“Can I have a panda stuffy from the gift shop?” 

“If we make it there today, you can definitely have one.”

“Yay” Christopher smiled. 

“I love pandas too, they were always my favourite.” Buck smiled. “Would you like a picture of all of us with them too?”

“Yes please!”

This time for the picture, Eddie picked Christopher up so they were all roughly the same height. Buck put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders to get him and Chris close, which sent a blaze of red to Eddie’s face, just as the picture was taken. 

“Daddy are you alright? Your face is all red.” Christopher frowned. 

“Yeah I’m alright Chris, I’m just feeling a little warm. That’s all.”

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Buck asked, feeling Eddie’s forehead. 

Eddie swatted Buck’s hand away. “Stop asking me that man. I’m not getting sick.” 

Buck laughed and held up his hands. “Alright whatever you say dude. 

Two hours later, Christopher was getting tired and hungry. With it being just after 1pm, they all decided to leave the zoo for today. Before they left, they made a quick stop at the gift shop where Eddie bought Chris a panda stuffy that was almost bigger than he was. Buck also bought him a stuffy, only it was a giant tiger. Eddie got the stuffed animals and Chris into Buck’s jeep and then they decided to head somewhere to eat. 

“Where would you like to eat bud? You can pick.” Eddie told his son. 

“Can we have McDonalds?” Chris asked.

“McDonald’s it is, I think there’s one just up ahead.” Buck said. 

Within fifteen minutes, Buck was pulling up to a McDonald’s. He parked in a handicapped spot while Eddie pulled out the handicapped thing to place in the windshield of Buck’s jeep. Like always, Eddie helped Chris out of the vehicle before the three of them headed inside. 

“What can I get for you three today?” The lady at the register asked. 

“Um can we get one happy meal, one bacon BBQ burger and one double bacon BBQ burger please.” Buck smiled. 

“Is that everything?” 

“Um just three drinks please. One small iced tea and two medium cokes.”

The drinks were given first and just as Buck was going to take Christopher back to find a table, Eddie grabbed his wrist. 

“How did you know what I wanted?”

“I remember what you said you always order when you come here with Chris.” Buck smiled. 

Eddie smiled and watched Buck head back with Chris, finding a nearby table for them all to sit at. He didn’t realize he was staring until the lady at the counter began to speak. 

“You have a beautiful family.”

Eddie turned his head to look at her. “What?”

“You have a beautiful family. You’re so lucky to have such an amazing husband and adorable son,” she smiled.

Once again Eddie’s cheeks heated up. “Oh um…” he couldn’t correct her, he didn’t want to, and so he didn’t. “Thank you. He’s really the best with our son.” 

Eddie didn’t realize that he had just called Christopher  _ their  _ son, because it wouldn’t be the first time someone assumed that he and Buck were a couple. He grabbed the tray with their food and walked to the table that Buck and Chris were at. He sat down between his boys.  _ His boys, he liked the way that sounded.  _ He handed Chris his chicken nugget happy meal and Buck his double bacon BBQ burger. 

A half hour later they were on their way home to LA. With it being almost 2 now, they would be home a little after 4, depending on how bad the traffic got to be. When Eddie glanced into the backseat, he saw that Christopher was fast asleep with his tiger and panda on each side of him. He smiled and took a small glance at Buck. 

“He had lots of fun today. No wonder he’s tuckered out.” Buck smiled. 

“Yeah he was really happy you came along.” Eddie smiled. 

“Were you?”

“What?”

“Were you happy I came along?”

“O-Of course I am, why would you even ask that?”

“You just don’t seem as happy to spend time with me as much as you used to.”

“Buck look, I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. You’re my b-best friend. I’m always happy to spend time with you and Chris, you’re my boys. There’s no better way to spend a weekend than with you two.”

This time it was Buck who was the one to blush as he turned his attention back to the road. “Me too Eds, my favourite times are with you and Chris.”


	5. Eddie and Christopher get sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck predicted it all. Eddie is sick with the flu. What’s worse, Christopher is sick too. Eddie plans to take care of Christopher, which includes cleaning throw up off the floor, but who’s going to take care of Eddie?

A week had gone by since their trip to the zoo. It was Monday the 20th of January, which meant work at 7:30 and dropping Chris off at Tia’s because he had school at 8. Eddie groaned as he woke up at 7 with a pounding headache. One worse than when he had been drinking. Now he never got bad headaches unless he was hungover or… Fuck. The only other times he got headaches this bad was when he had the flu. 

“Daddy!” 

Upon hearing his son's voice, Eddie was out of bed and down the hall in seconds. He tripped over his feet several times but quickly entered Chris’ room, seeing his son sitting up in bed with tears running down his face.

“Daddy, I don’t feel good. My tummy hurts.” Christopher cried.

Eddie frowned, feeling Chris’ forehead. “Oh mijo, you’re burning up.” 

Eddie picked Christopher up and carried him to the couch, wrapping him up in his favourite blanket. He called the school first to let them know that Christopher was sick and wouldn’t be coming in today. Just after hanging up, Chris vomited all over himself, Eddie, and the floor. Eddie frowned and got Christopher out of his pajamas and into the tub. While he was getting changed himself, he called Bobby to let him know that he was also sick. 

“Hey Eddie, is everything alright? You’re usually here by now.”

“Bobby I hate to do this but Chris and I are both sick. I think it’s the flu. I can’t come in for my shift today. I have to stay home with Christopher.”

“Oh that’s alright, I’ll have someone else cover it for you.”

“Thanks Cap.”

“No problem, get lots of rest and I hope that you both feel better soon. Take care.”

Eddie hung up, cleaning up the floor and disinfecting it. He got Chris out of the tub and into some clean pj's before settling back on the couch with him, turning on some cartoons but Christopher was already asleep in his arms. 

—————-

Buck was already at the station, ready for work. He had been looking around for Eddie because normally they were there around the same time if they both worked the same shift. The two of them were always early, well unless something happened that set them back a little. He headed upstairs when he heard Bobby on the phone. Not meaning to eavesdrop he stayed back until Bobby was off the phone. 

“Who was that?” Buck asked.

“That was Eddie. Apparently he and Christopher are sick with the flu and so he was calling to let me know that he wouldn’t be coming in today.”

Buck frowned. “Oh no. Are they alright? Who’s there taking care of them?”

“They’ll be alright and as far as I know, no one. Go on Buck.”

“What do you mean? Go on where?”

“Go take care of your boys.”

Buck blushed. “But I um… what about work?”

“I’ll have someone to cover your shift too. You’ll be too distracted here anyways while worrying about those two. Go on, those two are more important.”

Buck smiled and headed to grab his stuff. He had only told Bobby about his feelings for Eddie, well Maddie had figured it out as well. But she had known about his bisexuality since he was 15. After leaving the station, Buck headed down to the grocery store, picking up a few things before driving straight to Eddie’s place to see how he and Chris were doing.

—————-

Eddie looked up when he heard the front door open. He just assumed it was tía coming to check on him and Chris as he had texted her that they were both sick. Even if he had asked her not to stop by because he didn’t want her sick, he knew that she probably would. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Buck. He had completely forgotten that he had given Buck a key to his place after the tsunami. 

“Hey, how are you two feeling?”

“I’m doing alright but Chris is worse than I am. He’s thrown up twice already and we’ve only been up for a half hour.” Eddie frowned, stroking Chris’ hair as the boy slept on his lap. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at work?”

“Oh poor Chris, I hate throwing up, it’s the worst.” Buck frowned. “Well Bobby sent me home so I could take care of you both. He knew I’d be worried and not doing my job correctly.”

“I can take care of Chris on my own.” Eddie laughed.

“Yes I know but who’s going to take care of you? Mr I’m not getting sick.”

Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes. “I guess I was going to and very funny.”

“I told you that you were getting sick a week ago at the zoo but you said you were fine. You should have listened to me.” 

Eddie stuck his tongue out at Buck. He laid Christopher down fully on the couch and placed a bucket next to him. Just in case he woke up and was nauseous. He followed Buck to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. 

“I’m going to make you both some chicken noodle soup. I didn’t know what you all had so I picked up stuff to make the soup, as well as saltines, apple juice, ginger ale, and applesauce.”

Eddie barely heard any of what Buck was saying, he was too busy staring at him like the heart-eyed emoji. Knowing that Buck was here to take care of him and Chris, it sent his heart into a flutter and butterflies grew in his stomach. God he loved this man so much, if only he had the courage to get his head out of his ass and tell Buck the truth. He just didn’t want all of this to be ruined. He loved what they already had.

“Go on now, go and lie down or at least sit down.” 

Eddie sat down at the kitchen table and kept his eyes on Buck as the younger man moved around his kitchen with ease. Of course Buck knew his way around Eddie’s house, probably better than Eddie did sometimes. Buck went to work on the soup, cooking a chicken breast first and then cut it up once it was done. He could clearly feel Eddie watching him and so he shimmied his hips a little to tease as he worked on putting the soup together. 

Eddie licked his lips, his eyes mostly watching Buck’s ass as those hips moved. He may be sick but he wanted to just grab Buck and fuck him right there up against his kitchen counter. He swallowed hard and looked away just as his stomach began to do somersaults. He frowned and quickly got up, running to the bathroom. As he was throwing up in the toilet, he felt a hand rubbing his back in circles. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. 

“You alright Eddie?” Buck asked.

“I will be, thanks for being here.”

“Of course, I’ve got to be here for my two boys.” Buck smiled. 

Eddie blushed but if Buck asked, he’d blame it on the flu. He followed Buck back to the kitchen and this time Buck gave him a glass of watered down ginger ale mixed with apple juice. Eddie began to slowly sip at the drink as he sat back down at the table. 

An hour later Chris was sobbing on his dad’s lap complaining of stomach pain again. He had thrown up five more times since Buck had got there, Eddie only once more. Chris was sipping on the same stuff that Buck had made for Eddie. 

“I know you don’t feel well bud but we have to try and eat the soup that Buck made.”

“But what if it doesn’t stay down?” Christopher frowned.

“I know you’re worried mijo but it’s better to have something to throw up if it happens.”

Christopher nodded as he ate the spoonful of soup that his dad fed him. Eddie had ate a bowl of it and luckily it was staying down, at least for now it was. Buck was next to them with his arm around Eddie, the brunette trying to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks. He leaned into Buck a little as he continued to feed Chris some of the soup until the small bowl was almost empty. 

“Alright mijo, we’re going to go and lay down now, alright?’

“Can Buck come too?”

“Sure buddy, I’ll come and lay with you.” 

Buck placed the dishes in the sink to do later, before following Eddie and Chris into Eddie’s bedroom, making sure he grabbed the bucket just in case one of them needed to throw up suddenly. Eddie pulled back his covers and laid Chris down in the middle of his bed. He laid down on Christopher’s right side, letting his son snuggle into his chest. Buck went around the bed, laying down behind Chris and draping his arm over him and Eddie. 

“You two get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you again for coming over Buck.” Eddie whispered.

“Of course Eds.” Buck whispered. 

Buck ended up falling asleep as well but half an hour later Christopher was awake and about to throw up. Buck gently moved him off the bed but Chris didn’t make it to the bucket in time. Instead he started throwing up on the bedroom floor and all over his pajamas. Buck frowned and rubbed his back gently. Neither of them knew that Eddie had woken up and was now watching Buck take care of Christopher just like any parent would. Buck literally was Chris’ other father, there was no denying that. 

“My tummy hurts so much.” Christopher whimpered.

“Oh buddy I know it does. If I could take the icky flu away I would. Let me just clean this up and then we can get you into some clean pajamas, okay?”

“Okay Bucky.” 

Buck cleaned the floor first just in case Eddie got up. He didn’t need Eddie slipping on vomit and falling. Then he took Chris to his room and put him in a clean set of pj’s, placing the dirty ones into a hamper that sat in the corner of the room.

“Come on buddy, let’s go back to your dad's room.”

“Okay Buck. Thank you for helping me. My dad says he’s okay but he’s sick too. I’m glad you’re here helping us.”

“I’m always going to be here Chris, anytime you two need me.” 

Buck carried Chris back to Eddie’s bedroom and their both laid down next to Eddie, who was already fast asleep once more. 


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day, the day for love, romance, and family. Christopher is way too excited to spend the day than with his dad and his Buck, what could go wrong?

It was quite rare for Buck and Eddie to have the same Friday morning and afternoon off. Normally they were both working or one of them had an 18 hour shift over the weekend. So when Christopher—who had the day off from school—found out that Buck wasn’t working either, he begged his dad to invite him over for Saturday morning breakfast. Of course Eddie agreed. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend Valentine’s day. Who needed romance, fancy food, and flowers when you could spend it with the two people who you care about the most. 

“Hey Eddie, thanks for having me over.”

“You’re always welcome here Buck. Christopher loves it when you help me cook breakfast for him.”

“Is that because I’m a better cook?” Buck teased, bumping Eddie’s shoulder.

“Haha very funny. I’m not that bad.” Eddie muttered.

“You literally just burnt the toast a few minutes ago.”

“Hey, that was the toasters fault, not mine. Everyone knows a watched toaster doesn’t work.”

“Whatever you say man.” Buck laughed. “But you’re supposed to make sure it’s on the right setting before you push the bread down.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and ignored Buck’s smartass remark. “Mijo, breakfast is ready! Come and eat. You can watch more cartoons afterwards.” 

Christopher had wanted heart shaped everything for breakfast and so Eddie and Buck had done their best. They ended up with heart-shaped fried eggs made using a cookie cutter, bacon in hearts which Buck had made, as well as bread that Eddie cut with a heart cookie cutter before popping in the toaster. 

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed, Buck and Eddie settled on the couch, Christopher was sitting on the floor watching an episode of the Care Bears. 

“How is this show even still on?”

“These aren’t new episodes, the new Care Bears are ugly.” Eddie laughed. “These are vhs episodes from the 1980 series. My mom let me bring them with me when we moved to LA.”

“No wonder it looked familiar.” Buck laughed. “I used to watch these when I was a kid. I loved Grumpy.”

“Same, I loved the Care Bears as a kid. My sisters and I used to watch them all the time. I always loved Good Luck Bear. I’m surprised that these things even still work.”

“Daddy, can you and Buck please stop talking? I’m trying to watch the show.”

“Sorry mijo.” Eddie chuckled. “We’ll be quiet now.” 

After watching two more episodes, Christopher went to his room to get dressed. This left Buck and Eddie alone in the living room. 

“So we’re still performing tonight?” Buck asked.

“Yep we are. My tia and abuela are coming by to see it.”

“That’s great, I think we’re going to end up raising a lot of money tonight. Plus it’s going to be a lot of fun.”

“Yeah it will be.” Eddie smiled. “I think the kids will have fun too, eating the sweets that Bobby bought. I just hope people don’t give money just because they think we’re hot.”

Buck shrugged. “Money is money, it’s all going to our favourite charities and so people can give us their money for whatever reason they want.”

Sure it was Valentine’s day but everyone had agreed to do the show tonight because they got to spend it with their significant others and children. Valentine’s Day didn’t just have to be about romance, it was about spending time with people you love. Christopher came back out to the living room ten minutes later and he was all dressed. He climbed onto the couch between Buck and Eddie. 

“Can we go to the park now and then go for lunch?” Christopher asked Buck.

“I’m alright with that, but I don’t know about you dad.” Buck said. “You should ask him.”

“Daddy, can we go to the park for a while? Please.”

Eddie smiled. “I’d love to go to the park. Let’s go and get our shoes on.”

Eddie made sure that Christopher also had on a jacket. Even in LA, this time of the year could be chiller than normal. They took Eddie’s truck to the park so Christopher could have some fun and it was pretty quiet there for a cool Friday morning. Then again most people were probably working and their kids were probably with babysitters. 

“Someone come push me on the swings!” Christopher smiled.

“Go ahead Buck.” 

Eddie sat down on a nearby bench with Christopher’s crutches, as he watched Buck starting to push Chris on the swing. He pulled out his phone and filmed a short video of them because it was just too cute not to. He put his phone back in his pocket just as a young lady about Buck’s age, sat down next to him. She had short curly blonde hair and eyes the same color as Buck’s. 

“Are you here with your child?” She asked.

Eddie nodded, gesturing towards Buck and Chris. “Yes that’s my son there.”

“That is so adorable. The way your husband is right there having as much fun as your son, it’s very sweet,” she smiled. “I’m Chrissy.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eddie. My son is Chris and that’s Evan with him.” Eddie smiled. “Who are you here with?”

“I’m here with my daughter and my girlfriend. My daughter Sarah is 8.” Chrissy gestured to the slide where Eddie saw a curly haired blonde girl who looked just like Chrissy and a Latina woman.

“How long have you two been together?”

"Well it’s been just over a year. Joyce and I were both in failed marriages with men but we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember. Somewhere along the way we fell in love.” Chrissy smiled.

“That’s very sweet. I can tell that you two are a family with Sarah.”

“Sarah loves her dad but she rarely sees him. He lives in San Francisco but he travels a lot for work. Sarah actually knew I loved Joyce before I did,” she laughed. “How long have you and Evan been together?”

“Oh um well, we’re not actually together.”

“But you want to be?”

Eddie nodded. “People always assume we’re married and I don’t have a problem with that, in fact I want that. A few months ago I realized I was in love with him, he has no idea.”

“You should tell him. If he loves your son as much as Joyce loves my daughter, then he loves you too.”

“You think so?”

“Well think about these questions. Does he drop everything if you’re hurt? Will he take care of you when you’re sick? And would he jump in front of a bullet for you?”

Eddie bit his lip and he didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes for all of those.”

“Then there’s your answer” Chrissy smiled. 

Eddie went to reply, when the sound of his son’s voice captured his attention. He turned his head to see Christopher and Buck smiling at him. 

“Daddy come play with us!” Christopher called out.

“Looks like your son wants you. It was nice meeting you Eddie.”

“You as well Chrissy.”

Eddie got up and he walked over to where Buck and Christopher were at the monkey bars. He watched as Buck helped Chris across, holding him up as he moved across them. 

“Wow you did great bud!” Eddie smiled.

“Thanks dad!”

Christopher climbed up to the top of one of the slides and he giggled as he slid down, both Eddie and Buck catching him at the bottom. He climbed back up the few steps and slid down a second time. 

~~~Time skip~~~

After a few hours at the park, Christopher was tired and ready to go for lunch. It was just after 12:30 now. Eddie kept replaying what Clara had said to him. He knew that Buck loved Chris, it was obvious, but could Buck really have the same feelings for him? Could Buck actually love him back?

“Eddie, earth to Eddie.”

“Huh?” Eddie asked.

“Christopher was asking if we could go to the cafe across the street for some lunch.” Buck said.

“Oh yea sure, that’s not a problem. We can go there.”

They headed across the street to a small cafe. Entering the building, it was warm and cozy inside with the air smelling like coffee and fresh baking. 

“Are you excited for tonight bud?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah I am! Tía and abuela are coming too!” Christopher smiled.

“Wait until you see your dad and I perform. You’re going to love it.” Buck smiled.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a secret bud. You’ll find out tonight.” Buck told him.

After ordering what each of them wanted, Eddie took Christopher over to a table near the front of the cafe while Buck stayed at the counter to grab the food and drinks. A few minutes later Buck came over with the tray, giving Christopher his grilled cheese and grape juice before sitting down next to Eddie. 

“After this mijo, we’ll head home so that tia came watch you.”

“Where will you be going daddy?”

“Buck and I need to head to the fire station so we can help set things up for tonight. There’s a lot that we need to do.”

Christopher nodded. “So tia will be bringing me?”

“Yes she will be, after you two have supper with abuela at 5.”

“Don’t worry though Chris, you’ll see your dad and I once you get there. We won’t be very far.” Buck smiled. 

Christopher was going to respond to Buck when suddenly a loud noise could be heard from the back of the shop, a sound Eddie knew way too well from his time overseas. A bomb. 


	7. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day takes a turn for the worst, after a bomb is set off in the cafe that Buck and Eddie are at. The 118 and station 138 work together to free survivors from the wreckage. Will Bobby, Chimney, and Hen be able to rescue two of their own in time?

After ordering what each of them wanted, Eddie took Christopher over to a table near the front of the cafe while Buck stayed at the counter to grab the food and drinks. A few minutes later Buck came over with the tray, giving Christopher his grilled cheese and grape juice before sitting down next to Eddie. 

“After this mijo, we’ll head home so that tia came watch you.”

“Where will you be going daddy?”

“Buck and I need to head to the fire station so we can help set things up for tonight. There’s a lot that we need to do.”

Christopher nodded. “So tia will be bringing me?”

“Yes she will be, after you two have supper with abuela at 5.”

“Don’t worry though Chris, you’ll see your dad and I once you get there. We won’t be very far.” Buck smiled. 

Christopher was going to respond to Buck when suddenly a loud noise could be heard from the back of the shop, a sound Eddie knew way too well from his time overseas. A bomb. 

——————————-

No one had the chance to process what was happening as the whole building shook. On instinct, Eddie covered Christopher’s ears and covered him with his own body. The blast was large enough that most of the building was in ruins by the time Eddie opened his eyes. He coughed and glanced around him, not seeing Buck anywhere close. He and Christopher were trapped under a table and some rubble. Eddie was too afraid to move just in case something were to fall. 

“Buck?! Buck?!” Eddie called out but there was no answer. 

“Daddy what happened?” Christopher cried. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry mijo it’s going to be alright. I think someone set off a bomb, but I’m going to call your auntie Maddie right now and she’s going to send help.”

Eddie managed to pull his phone out of his pocket and he dialed 9-1-1, hoping that Maddie or Josh were the one who answered his call. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Eddie sighed in relief when he heard Maddie’s voice. “Maddie…”

“Eddie? What’s wrong?” Maddie asked, hearing the fear in Eddie’s voice. “Is it Evan? Oh my god is my brother okay?! Is Christopher okay?!”

“Maddie, I don’t know. Buck and I were at the park with Christopher and we took him to the cafe across the street. We were just beginning to eat and a bomb went off, it sounded like a bomb anyways. The place is in ruins. Chris and I are alright but we’re trapped in here, I think my foot is stuck. I don’t know where Buck is…”

“Oh my god.” Maddie whispered, on the verge of tears. “Eddie just stay calm. I’m getting the 118 and Athena to head over there now. Buck will be alright he always is.”

“Maddie… I can’t..”

“I know Eddie, I can’t lose him either. We just have to stay strong.”

“I love him, Maddie…”

“I know that too and you’ll get the chance to tell him.”

After Maddie hung up, Eddie held Christopher as close as he could without moving them. 

“Help is on it’s way mijo. Your uncle Chim, auntie Hen, and uncle Bobby are going to get us out of here.”

“What about Buck? Where is he?”

“I don’t know bud, he must have protected someone.”

“Like he did with me when there was all that water?” Christopher asked. 

“Exactly like that.”

——————————-

Buck heard the blast and it brought him back to the ambulance that blew up on Eddie’s first day at 118. He had just enough time to protect a little girl around Christopher’s age before the building was collapsing around them in ruins. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that he was blocked in, but at least the young girl was safe. 

“Are you alright sweetie?” he asked the curly haired blonde. 

“Yes I’m alright but where are my mom’s?” She cried out.

“Your moms?”

“We came here from the park. I was just going to go use the bathroom before we ate. I’m scared.” She cried more. 

Buck cradled her the best that he could, without moving them too much. He didn’t want anything to come falling down on them. “Oh sweetie it’s alright. My name is Buck. I’m a firefighter and I’m going to get you out of here safe and back to your mom’s. What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Sarah. I’m 8.”

“My best friend has a son your age. I was here with him. I don’t know where they are now.”

“We’ll find them, just like we’ll find my moms, right?”

“Yes we will. We will find all of them.” 

Buck had no idea where Eddie and Chris were or if they were even alive. All he knew was that if he made it out of this one, he wasn’t going to hide his feelings any longer. Just thinking about anything bad happening to Eddie or Chris, brought tears to his eyes. God he loved them both so much, they had become his everything. Now Buck tried to reach his phone so he could call 9-1-1 but he was too trapped in, that if he tried to move onto his stomach, it could cause a collapse. 

——————————-

As soon as Maddie was off the line with Eddie, she called Chimney right away while letting Josh take over for her until she got back. She only hoped that Chimney was not on a call right now.

“Hey Maddie.”

“Chimney…” Maddie began to break down in sobs, no longer being able to hold it in.

“Maddie what’s wrong?”

“I just got a 911 call from Eddie. He and Buck had Christopher at the cafe across from the park when a bomb went off. He lost Buck somewhere inside.”

“Oh my god! I’m getting Bobby now and we’ll head over there. Maddie I know you’re worried about them but they’re both firefighters. They know what to do in situations like this. Eddie and Christopher are alive and that’s good, it means that the bomb was most likely nowhere near where they were in the cafe. I’ll phone you as soon as I have any new information.”

As soon as Bobby got word of what was going on, the 118 and station 138 rushed down to the scene. None of them were prepared for what they saw. Where the cafe used to stand on the corner, was now just a few walls. The roof had caved in but the structure was still standing (for now) and the windows had been blown out. The place was in ruins. The buildings on each side appeared to be undamaged from the blast, letting them know that the bomb was intended for the cafe only. 

“Alright you all know what to do. Chim, Hen, you’re with me. We have two of our own in there and I don’t know how many more. We don’t know where the bomb was set off inside so be careful and be alert. We don’t need anything to collapse further. Let’s go.” Bobby spoke. 

Bobby headed to the front of the building which was still mostly standing except for the roof. The door had been blown off but the walls around the entrance way were fairly intact. Bobby, Chimney, and Hen began to move rubble around as they kept their eyes out for anyone. 

“Eddie? Buck? If either of you can hear me, call out.” Bobby spoke.

“Bobby?”

“Guys over here! I found Eddie!”

Bobby moved some more rubble and somehow Eddie and Christopher had been in a spot where a table had fallen over them and mostly protected them from the roof and rubble falling down around them. However Bobby could see that Eddie appeared to be pinned in

“Get Chris out first. I’m stuck anyways.”

“Come here bud, let’s go and get you checked out while your uncle Chim and Bobby get your dad out.” Hen said, gently holding onto Christopher in her arms and carrying him out of the building. 

Bobby and Chimney got down on their knees to see how trapped in Eddie was. It was quite hard to see with so much dust and rubble around them, which was why they had flashlights. 

“My foot is pinned, I can’t move it.” Eddie frowned. “I think it may be broken.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” Chimney said, beginning to move more rubble as he made his way towards Eddie’s feet. 

“Be careful Chimney.” Bobby warned. 

“Alright I can see what’s wrong and I should be able to get you out Diaz.”

“Do what you have to Chim.” Bobby said. 

“I don’t know where Buck is…” Eddie whispered, looking at Bobby with teary hazel eyes. 

“I know, Chimney told me what you told Maddie. We’ll find him I promise.”

“I can’t lose him Bobby, not like this. Four times was enough…”

“Eddie look at me. He’s like my son, I want him to be safe as well. Which is why we need to have faith. Knowing Buck, he probably saw a child and protected them from the blast just like you did with Chris.”

Chimney got Eddie’s foot freed pretty easily but Eddie needed some help getting out of the building. His ribs were definitely aching but he knew they weren’t broken, most likely just bruised. He also had a few nicks and scrapes on his face and arms, but his foot however was fine. It was his ankle that was injured, but Chimney confirmed it was only a mild sprain. Chimney helped Eddie over to the ambulance where Christopher was, so he could be checked over for any injuries. Once they were cleared, Eddie sat down and pulled Christopher onto his lap. That was when he broke down in tears, no longer being able to hold back. 

“Daddy it’s going to be alright.”

“I know mijo, I’m just worried.”

“You love Buck don’t you dad?”

“Of course I love him bud.”

“But you don’t love him like you love me. You love him like auntie Hen loves auntie Karen.”

“Yeah Chris I do love him like that.”

“Is Buck going to be alright? He’s strong isn’t he?”

“I don’t know but yes he is strong. He’s just as strong as you are mijo. What we can do is pray for him. Can you do that with me?”

Christopher nodded as they both closed their eyes and Eddie recited a Spanish prayer that he used to say when he was a child. It was used when a loved one was ill, hurt, or in trouble, Eddie just added a few words.

“Querido Señor, gracias por todo lo que nos has dado. Estamos agradecidos por todo lo que tenemos y le pedimos hoy que proteja y cuide a Buck. Te necesita en este momento, por favor mantenlo a salvo. Lo necesitamos, tráelo de vuelta a nosotros. Eso es todo lo que estamos preguntando. Amén.

**(Dear Lord, thank you for all you have given us. We are grateful for all that we have and we are asking you today to protect and look after Buck. He needs you right now, please keep him safe. We need him, bring him back to us. That's all we're asking. Amen.)**

Once he finished up he gave Chris another hug and just sat there in the back of the ambulance as they waited for any news on Buck. 

Chimney, Hen, and Bobby were back in the building now while others were pulling out survivors. So far there were no fatalities but a few people were suffering from life threatening injuries. This time Chimney took the lead as he began moving rubble to make a path for them all. 

“Buck? Evan Buckley if you can hear me call out.”

They listened and it was dead silent. Chim gave Bobby and Hen a worried look but he knew not to give up. So the three of them continued to look and soon they came across Chrissy and Joyce. They got them out and both appeared to be suffering from some bruising and such from the impact of the rubble falling down on them, but the paramedics checked them out just to be sure it was nothing more serious. 

“Chrissy?” Eddie spoke when he saw them. 

“Eddie, do you know where Sarah is?” Chrissy spoke, her blue eyes filled with tears. 

Eddie shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“But Buck is with her, we thought she’d be with you too.”

“Wait, Buck was with her?”

“The bomb went off so fast that we didn’t have time to yell out. But I saw Buck get her down.” Chrissy spoke softly. 

Eddie sat Christopher down before he stood up and gave Chrissy a hug. “My firefighter team is the ones who found you and they’ll find them too. Buck’s a firefighter, he’ll do everything to protect your daughter. It’s in his nature. You two can stay here with Chris and I.”

“Thank you.” Joyce spoke.

At this point, Eddie was beginning to think he had actually lost Buck. He had lost him before he had the chance to tell him how he felt. If he lost Buck, he knew that he wasn’t made to be happy and in love, because life kept taking it away from him. 

Once again Bobby, Chim, and Hen were back in the building. More victims were being pulled out, most of them in pretty good condition but a few had life threatening injuries. As they made their way to where the bathrooms once stood, they all heard some rustling. Hen heard it first and made her way slowly towards the sound. 

“Buck is that you?”

“Hen? Who called?”

“Eddie called Maddie. Him and Chris are safe outside, but they’re both worried about you.”

“Oh thank god they’re alright. I got separated from them. I have a young girl with me, her name is Sarah. She’s 8.”

“Alright, we have her parents outside. Both of them are safe.”

“Are you alright Buck? Are you pinned or anything?” Bobby asked. 

“I don’t think so. We’re just so surrounded and I was afraid to move just in case something else fell.” Buck replied. “But my wrist does hurt.”

“Alright, Chimney and Hen, see what you can do to free them.”

Chimney and Hen went to work, carefully moving rubble and debris away. Slowly but surely they began to reveal Buck and Sarah, who both appeared to be in pretty good shape. Hen got Sarah out from Buck’s arms and began to check her over. 

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you to your moms.”

While Hen took Sarah out, Bobby began to help Chimney free Buck. That was when they heard a cracking sound. Something was about to fall, meaning they had to work faster. 

“Just go, leave me here.” 

“Like hell Buckley. I am not telling your sister that I let you die.” Chimney said. 

“We’re almost there Buck, just hang on.” Bobby spoke, moving another piece of rubble away. “Grab my hand.”

Buck reached forward and took Bobby’s hand and one of Chimney’s. Between the three of them, they were able to get Buck out from the remaining pile of debris, although Buck’s wrist was in a searing pain now. Buck tried to stand on his own but his legs wouldn’t let him. Buck put his arms around both Bobby and Chimney while they helped him out of the building. He had some scrapes on his arms and a couple on his face but surprisingly it was nothing major and he wasn’t bleeding. Chimney checked him out right away and announced that Buck had a broken wrist and so he had to go to the hospital. 

Eddie was still sitting on the ambulance when he heard the sound of a little girl screaming out. He looked up and saw that Hen was carrying Sarah over to them. 

“Mom! Mommy!” Sarah screamed. 

Joyce and Chrissy ran over, scooping her up as they hugged her tightly. Eddie looked at Hen, and she nodded, meaning that Buck was alright. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He turned his attention towards the building and he saw Buck, Bobby, and Chim. Completely ignoring the pain from his sprained ankle as he sprinted over to Buck. Bobby and Chimney walked off to allow the two men a few minutes to themselves. Eddie hugged Buck so tightly, clutching onto his shirt as the tears fell down his face. Buck rubbed his hands down Eddie’s back, his own face becoming wet with tears, holding onto Eddie to keep himself from falling over. 

“Dios mio Buck. Estaba tan preocupado por ti. No te atrevas a asustarme así de nuevo. Esa es la quinta vez que pensé que te había perdido.” Eddie mumbled. 

**(My god Buck. I was so worried about you. Don't you dare scare me like that again.That’s the fifth time I thought I lost you.)**

“I’ll try not to do it again. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Buck said softly. “I saw that little girl and I knew I had to protect her. Is Christopher alright? How are you?”

“Christopher is worried about you but otherwise he’s alright. I’ll be fine, I have a sprained ankle and a few bruised ribs.”

Since Buck understand every word of what Eddie had said in Spanish, he hugged him tighter as Eddie led him over to the ambulance. He had been just as worried about Eddie and Chris as they had been about him. Before Buck could register what was happening, Eddie’s lips were on his, giving Buck only a split second to kiss back. Eddie was not aware of what he had just done, it was just something that happened in the spur of the moment. 

That was it, Eddie was done hiding the way he felt. Screw the magic show he and Buck were supposed to be performing tonight or tomorrow if it got postponed. Buck was going to know exactly how he felt. 


	8. Talent Show for Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disasters that happened, Bobby suggests postponing everything until the next day. Now it’s Saturday night and it’s on with the Fire Stations Charity Talent Show which includes one special surprise which leaves Buck pretty speechless.

The fire station was putting on what Bobby called a talent show. Although it had been pushed back a day due to the events of Valentine’s Day, lots of people would be there tonight. Each of the firefighters who had signed up would be performing an act. Those who liked the act would put money in the box that had their names on it and all the money was going to charities of their choice. Eddie and Buck were supposed to be performing a magic trick but the thing was, Eddie didn’t know an inch of magic even if he had told Buck he did. He had been planning to just wing the whole thing. However almost losing Buck for a fifth time in less than a year, that was enough for Eddie. Buck still believed that they were doing a magic show but actually Eddie was singing a song, one that he had been listening to on repeat so much that he didn’t even need the music to hear the lyrics playing in his mind when he looked at Buck. This was his way of confessing to Buck, how he felt. With everyone around them. It was easier this way, because one on one he was losing his breath too much to properly speak, let alone sing. The song he chose, described every inch of how he felt. Only Bobby knew about the change of plans and if things went well, Eddie had another song to sing as well. 

Now Eddie hadn’t spoke to Buck since he realized he had kissed him yesterday, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. It wasn’t until he had gotten Chris home, that he realized exactly what he had done. Now Christopher was still a bit shaken up by what had happened yesterday but he was doing better knowing that both his dad and Buck were alright. Everything was set up and people were beginning to file in and it at tables that they had set up. Even Chrissy was there with Sarah and Joyce. Turns out, Sarah and Christopher were in the same class and they were friends at school. 

“Dad I’m so excited to see you and Buck perform!” Christopher smiled. 

“I am so happy you are bud. Don’t tell Buck but I’m changing up what we’re doing.” 

“Why are you doing that?” 

“Because I figured that it was time Buck knew the truth.”

“You mean about how much you love him?”

Eddie smiled and nodded. “That’s exactly right, but Buck doesn’t know I’ve changed our act up. So don’t tell him alright.”

“I won’t say a word dad! “

“So you’re alright if Buck and I got together?”

“You love each other dad and I love Buck too. If you’re happy, I’m happy too.” Christopher smiled. 

Eddie smiled and ruffled Christopher’s hair before letting him go off to play with Denny, Harry, May, and Sarah before the acts began. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this, Eddie?” Bobby asked him. 

“No but I can’t wait any longer. It’s killing me inside slowly, I need to tell Buck how I feel. If he rejects me in front of everyone then I mean at least I can say I tried.”

Soon the acts were beginning, Bobby was first, followed by Chimney and Maddie, Hen, and finally Buck and Eddie. A few others from the station were performing as well . Now things seemed to be going well because Eddie could see people placing money in the boxes, which was good because they had each picked out a charity to donate to. Eddie took in some deep breaths as it was finally time for him and Buck. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been but he had to do this, he needed to so this. He and Buck stepped out onto the small stage, but Eddie had to lean against Buck a little due to his sprained ankle. 

“Hey everyone, Buck and I here were planning to perform a magic act for all of you today. Truth is, I have no idea about magic. I never have and so it probably wouldn’t have gone over so well.” Eddie began to say. 

Buck looked at Eddie with a confused look, while the audience laughed a little. Eddie glanced at Buck before he continued. 

“Buck today I’m singing a song, maybe two. Just know that the words are not my own but it is how I feel. After almost losing you for a fifth time, I thought it was time that you knew the truth.” 

Eddie grabbed Buck’s left hand—his left arm in a cast due to his broken wrist—as Bobby began to play the music. Eddie pulled Buck a little closer, lacing their fingers together as he began to sing. 

“I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face. 

I'm scared it might scare you away 

And I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile, 

'Cause time with you is time enough for now. 

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be just another friend 

Time and time again and hold my tongue. 

I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside 

And all my strength has gone away, 

And it's too late before I say; 

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you. 

I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail, 

I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well 

‘Cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head

And spend my time admiring instead

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be just another friend

Time and time again and hold my tongue

I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside

And all my strength has gone away, 

And it's too late before I say; 

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm torn between the chance for everything 

And a price that I can't pay 

Losing you is something that I'd never choose 

So I'll just have to wait, 

But it kills me everyday

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you.”

Buck kept eye contact with Eddie the entire time while the brunette was singing. As he listened closely to the lyrics, everything came to life. Holy shit, Eddie loved him. Eddie actually loved him! Tears were running down Buck’s face as he cupped Eddie’s cheek and kissed him. Eddie wasn’t expecting the kiss but he quickly kissed back, hearing all the oohs and awws from the audience. When they both pulled away they had matching grins on their faces. 

“I love you too Eddie. I’ve had feelings for you since the first time I saw you with Christopher.” Buck whispered.

“Wait, that was just after the earthquake in 2018.”

“I know.” Buck smiled. 

“Can I sing one more thing?” 

“I don’t know if you can top what you just sang, but sure.”

“Well this one is so you’ll see how perfect you are to me. You may not see it, but i do.” Eddie smiled and he turned to face everyone in the audience. “Well I have one more song today and I hope you all enjoy it.” Eddie smiled and turned back towards Buck. 

Buck smiled and kept his hold on Eddie’s hand as the older man began to sing a different song, no music at all, just Eddie singing the lyrics as he stared into Buck’s eyes. 

“On the days I can’t see your eyes, 

I don’t even want to open mine. 

On the days I can’t see you smile, 

Well I’d rather sit wait for a while 

For the days I know you’ll be near,

Cause a day without you just isn’t fair. 

See the days I can hear your voice,

I’m left without a choice. 

Plus I get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels baby,

And every other cheesy cliche. 

Yes I’m swept off my feet, 

Oh my heart skips a beat. 

But there’s really only one thing to say;

God damn you’re beautiful to me,

You’re everything 

Yeah that’s beautiful,

Yes to me ohhh. 

I can’t find the words to explain,

Just how much you got me going insane. 

When you speak to me sometimes we fight,

Oh I stutter my words I say never mind. 

‘Cause even when you just walk by, 

Well I look around to seem occupied. 

‘Cause I’m trying so hard to hide, 

Yeah all these feelings inside. 

'Cause I get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels, baby

And every other cheesy cliché. 

Oh, I'm swept off my feet. 

Oh, my heart skips a beat,

But there's really only one thing to say;

God damn, you're beautiful to me, 

Oh, you're everything. 

Yeah, that's beautiful, 

Yes, to me ohhh. 

Yes, to me, ohhh. 

Yeah, you're beautiful. 

Yeah, you're beautiful. 

God damn, you're beautiful. To me, to me.”

The tears appeared in Buck’s eyes once more. Sure he had been called handsome and hot and all that stuff but never had anyone ever thought he was beautiful. Especially not after the accident which left him with a huge scar on his leg. But Eddie, Eddie saw his beauty both inside and out. Once again he cupped Eddie’s cheek and kissed him quickly. 

“Will you be my boyfriend Eddie?” Buck asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask. Of course I will be.” Eddie smiled. 

People began putting money in the boxes that had Buck and Eddie’s names on them. Holding hands, Buck and Eddie stepped off the stage only to be approached by Maddie, Chimney, Hen, Bobby, and Athena. 

“Pay up suckers.” Athena smirked. 

“Seriously? You bet on us?” Buck asked. 

“What? We could all see the way you were looking at each other. I figured you’d get your shit together by Thanksgiving, Chim said Christmas and Bobby said New Years Eve, Maddie said Valentine's Day last year, while Athena bet you’d get together in the new year.” Hen said as she, Bobby, and Chim all paid Athena fifty bucks. 

“I’m happy for you both.” Athena smiled. 

“So am I, just make sure to keep it PG at work. Meaning I don’t want to catch you in storage rooms, the bunk room, and especially not the locker room.” 

Eddie blushed. “Don’t worry Cap, we’ll keep it PG.”

“Well we will try anyways.” Buck laughed. 

"I'm glad you're finally happy little brother." Maddie smiled. "But Eddie, you hurt him, I will hurt you," she warned him. 

"Thanks Maddie." Buck smiled. 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ever dream of hurting Evan." Eddie smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Eddie sang are "I'm Falling for You" and "God Damn You're Beautiful" both by the artist Chester See.


	9. You're Mine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s never slept with a guy, Buck is about to be his first and now that Buck is his, he plans on making sure Buck's his only <3

Abuela had agreed to have Christopher sleepover and man was Eddie thankful for that. Good thing his son had lots of clothes and toys that stayed at his great grandmas house. After the charity event was over and stuff was cleaned up, Eddie followed Buck back to his apartment. The second they were in Buck’s door, Buck had Eddie pressed against the wall, leg pressed between his thighs. Eddie pulled him into a kiss as he began to rock down against Buck’s knee. He tugged Buck in closer, moaning when he felt Buck’s erection pressing against his hip. All of their built out sexual tension was finally coming out. 

“Bedroom, now.” Eddie breathed. 

Buck didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him to the stairs stopping halfway up to kiss Eddie. After stopping every two steps to make out—and because of Eddie’s ankle—they finally reached the loft. This time it was Eddie who pressed Buck up against the wall, leaving kisses down the side of his neck. He made fast work of Buck’s shirt, throwing it somewhere on his bedroom floor. Eddie could see the bruises that littered over Buck’s chest and torso from yesterday. The sight made him sad but thankful because Buck was alive and here with him. Buck followed suit, tugging Eddie’s shirt over his head, noticing the almost matching bruises scattered across the brunette’s chest and torso. Buck too was glad that they had both made it out of there safe. Eddie carefully shoved Buck down onto the bed, straddling his hips. As they began to make out, they ground their hips together, both getting some of the friction that they had been wanting for way too long. 

“God Eddie, please fuck me already.”

“Patience mi amor. I’ve never done this with another guy before.” Eddie admitted. 

“It’s okay, that doesn’t matter to me.”

“How long have you wanted this?”

“For so fucking long. The first day I saw you, I was so jealous but then I just imagined what it would be like for you to fuck me in the locker room at the station.”

“Mmm, you’d like that wouldn’t you? You should have told me that you were into guys.”

“God yes. I wanted to but my bisexuality isn’t something that just normally comes up in our everyday conversations. 

“You still should have told me.” 

“So what does that make you then?”

“I guess I’m bisexual too. Except your the only guy I’ve ever wanted.”

“Good because you’re mine now, and I’m all yours.” Buck winked. “Oh and just so you know, I remembered everything that happened the other night, us making out on your couch. I didn’t want to make it awkward and so I acted like I didn’t know.”

“Hell yeah you are. You’re all mine Evan.” Eddie’s eyes darkened as he looked down at Buck. “Dios mio. Idiota.” 

Although Eddie had never slept with another man, it didn’t mean he was clueless. He knew what happened and clearly Buck was being a real power bottom right now. Eddie pressed his lips to Buck’s, licking his way into his mouth. Buck groaned, moving his right hand down Eddie’s back to his ass, pulling him closer. This caused Eddie to let out a groan, pulling away from Buck’s mouth only to have Buck catch his lip between his teeth. Eddie pressed his hand against Buck’s growing erection, which caused the younger man to moan and throw his head back. Eddie began to leave kisses down his neck and chest, making sure he left plenty of marks. Buck was his now, he sure damn well planned on making that clear to every person who made eyes at Buck from now on. Buck moaned at each mark that Eddie sucked on his skin, slipping his hand down the back of Eddie’s jeans, cupping his bare ass. The contact of Buck’s cold hand on his ass, caused a small shiver to go up Eddie’s back. . 

“Fuck Eddie, please.” Buck whined. 

Eddie smirked, undoing Buck’s pants and making fast work of them and the boxers underneath. He took a moment to admire a naked Buck, groaning just from the sight. God he was so fucking beautiful and he was damn lucky that Buck was all his. He grabbed onto Buck’s cock, giving it a few strokes before leaning down and placing his mouth around the tip. He took more of him into his mouth, hearing all the little whines and moans that Buck was letting out. Buck reached down and threaded his fingers through Eddie’s hair, giving it a sharp tug. For someone who had never given a blowjob before, Eddie was making Buck see stars. Just before Buck came, Eddie pulled back. 

“Eddie, I was so close.” Buck whined. “Why did you stop?”

“I know but you’re not cumming until I’m inside you.” Eddie growled. 

Buck moaned at Eddie’s words, bringing him back down into another kiss. Their tongues mixed together in the dirty and searing kiss. Suddenly Eddie felt his back hitting the bed, now looking up at Buck. 

“Now it’s my turn to tease you. Then you fuck me.” Buck smirked. 

Eddie’s eyes bored into Buck’s and Buck quickly pulled off both his jeans and boxers. He made it look easy with only one usable hand. This time it was Buck’s turn to admire Eddie in all his naked glory, and holy fuck. Buck lost his breath for a moment, not being able to believe that this man was really his now. With little hesitation, Buck’s mouth was on Eddie’s cock, the hazel-eyed man below him, letting out something between a growl and a groan. Eddie ran his fingers through Buck’s short hair, as Buck sucked hard, making Eddie see stars. Holy fuck, Eddie hadn’t had sex in so long, but this was something else. Buck between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock. The sight alone was enough to make Eddie cum. Before he could, Buck was pulling back and grabbing some lube as well as a condom from his bedside drawer. Man he was glad he still had both of them. Laying down in the middle of the bed, Buck spread his legs further apart, giving Eddie a clear view of his ass. Eddie licked his lips, letting out a low groan at the sight in front of him; Buck spread out with his ass on show. It had to be the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He grabbed the thing of lube, pouring some onto his fingers. After letting it warm up, he carefully worked a finger inside of the man below him. When he thought Buck was ready, a second finger joined the first and he continued to stretch Buck open. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Once Eddie found his prostate, Buck gasped and arched his back off the bed.

“Come on Eddie, I’m good. Just fuck me already.”

“So needy.” Eddie teased, pressing his fingers right against his prostate. 

Buck whined and grabbed onto Eddie’s arms. Finally Eddie decided to give Buck what he wanted. Before the blonde could say anything, he felt Eddie pressing inside of him. How the hell did he get the condom on so fast? Buck didn’t care, all his brain was registering was how good Eddie felt inside of him, filling him up, and the burning stretch. As soon as Eddie’s hips were flush with Buck’s, he kept himself from moving, even though he desperately wanted to fuck him into the mattress. It only took Buck about a minute before he was trying to move back against Eddie’s cock. 

“Fucking move Eddie.”

Eddie pulled out most of the way and thrusted back inside. Buck choked out a moan, one of his hands threading through Eddie’s hair, while the other one gripped tightly onto his shoulder; nails digging into the skin. Eddie groaned, hands pressing into Buck’s thighs as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, fucking into the younger man. 

“Holy fuck, god Eddie! Yes right there! Fuck do that again!” Buck moaned out, as soon as his prostate was found. 

Eddie smirked and kept thrusting into Buck’s prostate, while keeping their bodies close. Buck pulled his head down for a kiss but instead Eddie took his earlobe between his teeth. 

“Mmm baby, you feel so good. Your ass is taking my cock so well.”

“Fucking hell Eddie, I’m so close.” Buck moaned. 

“Beg for it baby, tell me what you want.” Eddie smirked, his thrusts now painfully slow. 

“Eddie, please. Please fuck me, your dick feels so good inside of me.”

Eddie picked up the pace of his thrusts once more, completely abusing Buck’s prostate. This had Buck screaming out Eddie’s name when he finally reached his release, painting both of their stomachs and chests white. With one more thrust and Buck’s ass clenching around his cock, Eddie was cumming. Buck pressed a lazy kiss to Eddie’s mouth, whining when the brunette pulled out of him. Eddie went to the bathroom and came back with a warm wet towel. He cleaned both of them up before he laid down next to Buck.

“I never pegged you for a dirty talker.” Buck teased. 

“Shut up mi amor.” Eddie blushed. 

Buck pulled him closer, until Eddie’s head was resting against his chest, but then Buck felt something wet hitting his chest. He frowned, looking down to see that Eddie was quietly crying on his chest. 

“Eddie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-I’m finally happy again. You make me so damn happy Evan… I’m scared that you’re going to be taken away from me.”

“Oh Eddie, I’m not going anywhere. You and Christopher are stuck with me. I’m forever going to be around to be your pain in the ass.” 

“Do you promise?”

“Yes I promise. You both are my future. I don’t need anything else.” Buck smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Of course you do cariño. You have Christopher and I for life, you are our life. We both need you.”

“You know, that would be easier if I lived with you.”

“Are you inviting yourself to move in with us?” Eddie laughed, reaching up to wipe the wetness from his eyes. 

“I don’t know, would my boyfriend be alright with that?”

“I would love to wake up to you every morning, cariño.”

“Then I guess it’s settled. I’m moving in with my novio.”

“You know, I never knew that you knew Spanish.” Eddie said. “And don’t forget our son, Chris is going to be so excited.”

“Well I know a little. I understand it more than I can speak it. But I know the Spanish words for cute nicknames like sweetheart, sweetie, stuff like that and they're easy for me to speak.” Buck said with a blush coating his cheeks. “Wait you said, our son.”

“You are adorable, mi amor.” Eddie smiled. “Yes, our son. He’s not just mine, he’s yours too. Evan. He is ours, you are Christopher’s papi.”

Happy tears filled Buck’s eyes as he squeezed Eddie closer. “God I love you both so much.”

Eddie smiled and pressed a kiss against Buck’s chest. “I love you too, so does Chris.”

“We better get some sleep Eds, so abuela can bring Christopher over in the morning for breakfast. We can share the good news with him then.”

“Alright, I’ll call her in the morning. Good thing we don’t work tomorrow. Goodnight Querida.” Eddie whispered, tugging the covers over their naked bodies. 

“Goodnight mi amado.” Buck whispered as Eddie began falling asleep. “Tomorrow will be the start of our forever.”


End file.
